Bones - Living my past Again
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Brennan se lembrava da sensação da perda de sua mãe... A verdade, é que os anos haviam se passado, e agora, todo aquele pavor estava voltando, e ela se sentia quebrar de novo a cada dia ao ver Parker sofrer a mesma experiência. E o garoto a fitava, apenas fazendo a pergunta que nem ela, nem Booth podiam responder: "Por que?"


**Bones. - Living my past... Again.**

_Prólogo..._

_Ela ainda sentiu frio. O frio da chuva gelada, a frieza de Booth tentando afastar-se dela, e até mesmo a frieza de Angela... E mesmo que a sensação física da chuva em seu corpo fosse ruim, ela definitivamente a preferia. Podia sentir todos os músculos gritando que era uma constatação estúpida, e provavelmente ela concordaria há alguns anos... Mas há alguns anos, ela não tinha uma filha. Ela não tinha um relacionamento, e ela não tinha um problema que envolvia Parker e sua difícil adaptação... A de que ele havia perdido a mãe... E Temperance Brennan sabia muito bem, que ninguém se adaptava a algo assim. Porque ela não se adaptou. _

_*B*B*_

PRIMEIRO ELE SENTIU UMA PONTADA. Como se algo estivesse fazendo sua cabeça latejar. Abriu os olhos encontrando um teto preto com baixa iluminação. Um piscar de uma lâmpada defeituosa o incomodava. Ele apertou os olhos com força tentando entender primeiro porque sentia como se seu cérebro tivesse criado rochas e elas se batessem irritantemente.

_-Será que ela gostou...?_ - ele se ouviu dizer, mas era como se fosse um filme pirata, onde o som parecia distante, como um eco. E tateou o lugar. Alguma coisa vibrava... Ele bateu a mão uma duas vezes. O chão... Por que o chão vibrava?

_-Ela adorou._ - a voz dela disse, e ele sentiu uma mão em suas costas. Ouviu também a risada de seu pai. Seus pensamentos começaram a ser interrompidos com um constante barulho. O chão tremia mais fortemente.

_-O que está fazendo!?_ - outra voz... Parecia familiar também, mas... Por que ele estava nervoso?!

_-Corra._ - sua mãe disse tão baixo que ele a fitou tentando entender se ela estava brincando. _- Corra, Parker! Corra!_

Assustado, ele abriu os olhos ainda sentindo sua cabeça protestar, e tentou ficar de pé. O chão agora realmente tremia e ele podia ouvir isso, e também sentir nos trilhos... Trilhos?!

-TREM! - Gritou para si mesmo, mas sua voz saiu em um rouco surdo e jogando-se para trás a tempo em que a máquina passava onde ele estivera. O som ecoando em seus ouvidos, junto com a sua tentativa de se manter lúcido.

-Onde ele está...? - uma voz soou distante.

-Eu não sei... Devia estar aqui. - disse outra impaciente. - Temos que ver-.

-Não podemos, logo vão ver os corpos. Temos que ir.

-E se o garoto estiver vivo?!

-Ele não está. E você sabe. Usou Rohypnol... Agora vamos.

-Arg... Nunca vou entender esse seu linguajar...

Ele se escondeu em um tipo de ventilação, mas também podia ser o esgoto, principalmente pelo cheiro... E aí, não viu ou ouviu mais nada.

** - 01: Os ossos do metrô. -**

SEELEY BOOTH ACHOU QUE A PARTE MAIS COMPLICADA do seu dia, seria a que atendia a ligação avisando-o que eles tinham um caso e ele veria mais um corpo todo cortado, mas ele estava redondamente enganado... Quando os pais de Rebecca ligaram pela manhã perguntando o porquê de não conseguirem encontrá-la ou receber um retorno avisando que haviam chegado bem, ele podia sentir mesmo que literalmente - como Bones diria - seus ossos protestarem junto com seu coração. E que algo na mensagem o incomodava...

E pela quinta ou sétima vez naquela manhã, quando finalmente ele e Brennan conseguiram chegar ao local exato da cena do crime, ele disse ao telefone:

-Parker, é o papai... Escute hã... Eu não sei quantos recados já deixei só... Me liga quando receber essa mensagem, ok? Amo você.

Ao longe, ele podia ver os corpos lado a lado. E estavam bastante decompostos e divididos. Provavelmente por terem sido atropelados pelo trem, e o maquinista ao ver o ocorrido parara, mas não a tempo... Eles foram chamados ali quando o legista do FBI confirmou ser assassinato, e não acidente.

-Mulher... 30, 35 anos... - disse Brennan analisando uma parte da perna.

Cam franziu o cenho também enquanto Angela tirava algumas fotos e tentava parecer forte, ele sabia que a artista odiava essa parte do trabalho. Hodgins do outro lado da linha, pegava algumas amostras de roupas.

-Ei... Gente. Tatuagem. - Cam anunciou e Angela se aproximou para tirar uma foto. Era uma parte do tórax e a tatuagem estava exposta apenas pela metade, indo da lateral até as costas. Brennan se levantou e se aproximou.

-Homem... Aparentemente a mesma idade, não é Dra. Brennan?

-Não posso garantir... Mas sim na faixa de 30, 40 anos. - ela se abaixou para analisar melhor. - O que significa isso...? - ela apontou para o desenho. Angela afastou um pouco a máquina e abaixou-se para analisar também.

-Parece um cavalo, querida... Um pégaso.

-Hm... Pode ficar mais fácil identificar por causa da tatuagem. - constatou Cam uma segunda vez. - Dr. Hodgins, algum progresso...?!

-Eu estou tentando o melhor que posso, mas... - ele parecia levemente preocupado. - É o metrô. Há insetos, resíduos que talvez não tenham uma identificação científica ainda... - ou provavelmente estava empolgado porque tinha um sorriso psicótico no rosto. - Vai levar algum tempo até recolher tudo...

-Certo... Vão ter que continuar com a linha parada. - disse Cam dando uma olhada no celular. De longe, Booth viu uma parte da tatuagem. De um jeito irritante, sua cabeça latejou.

Ele então acompanhou o movimento de Brennan, que voltou para a perna feminina. Ela parou dois metros antes de alcançá-la e se abaixou. Aparentemente encontrando uma evidência. Ele não conseguiu ver muito bem o que, mas podia distinguir que era um tipo de corrente. Angela se aproximou da amiga tirando mais fotos e quase deixou cair a câmera, e Brennan soltou a lanterna que segurava. Todos olharam para ela intrigados.

-Booth! - Ele ainda não sabia o que era, mas seu coração pulsava em pânico. E pelo tom de voz, algo muito grave estava para acontecer. Quando ele se aproximou, ela não precisou dizer nada. A corrente que Brennan segurava tão fortemente entre os dedos era uma joia. Um presente que ela e ele deram a Parker há dois meses, ela o abriu e ali continha uma foto deles e de Christine. Os quatro como uma família.

Booth perdeu imediatamente a capacidade de andar, Cam o amparou.

-Onde... Onde ele...?! Parker! - ele olhou a sua volta. Não queria acreditar que ele era um dos corp... Não. Afastou o pensamento imediatamente.

-Booth, calma...

-Quero todos os agentes aqui em baixo! Verificando cada canto. AGORA...! - ele gritou. E se aproximou dela. Realmente era o medalhão de prata de seu filho. De um lado, a foto deles dois quando Parker tinha apenas seis anos. Do outro, uma recente, com Christine e Brennan. Ele segurando a irmã nos braços. - Bones... Ele a chamou quando a viu se mover novamente. Ela estava olhando o chão e ordenando a Hodgins que seguisse pelos "rastros". Ele não entendia direito. Sua mente não raciocinava ou registrava mais.

Ela e Angela seguiram alguns passos pelos trilhos, a artista disse-lhe algo e ambas pararam diante de um cano de água.

-Me ajude aqui. - ela pediu a Hodgins que entregou sua própria lanterna a Angela.

Ele caminhou e já estava atrás deles ajudando-os também. Quando Brennan o avistou, ambos pareciam ter tido a mesma impressão. Como se tivessem congelado momentaneamente e então voltassem ao normal.

-N-Não. Não t-toque nele. - Ela pediu segurando seu braço.

Ele a encarou em pânico e ela lhe deu um olhar expressivo de "se acalme." Angela tocou seu outro braço tentando afastá-lo - inutilmente - enquanto Brennan e Hodgins o tiravam do que parecia ser um bueiro. Primeiro ele a viu levar a mão em seu pescoço e em seu pulso.

-Respiração fraca... - ela constatou. - Ele está cheio de evidências... Mandem um paramédico aqui, agora! - ela pediu enquanto ela e Hodgins retiravam um pedaço de tecido de suas roupas, e de seu rosto. - Parker...? Parker?! - ele não respondeu. Ela levou uma mão na testa do garoto e a outra novamente ao seu pulso.

Cam repetiu o comando e Hodgins a ajudou a movê-lo.

-Booth, você não pode tocá-lo... - Brennan repetiu.

-Bones, ele-

Booth observou tentando assimilar a visão dos paramédicos colocando-o em uma maca.

-Ele está vivo, acalme-se. - ela pediu. - Parece estar apenas sujo... Booth. - ela o chamou de novo como se sentisse que ele não estava registrando mais nada. Ele a encarou ainda em pânico. -Vai ficar tudo bem. - ela disse. - Cam...

-... Eu sei, eu informo vocês. - ele a agradeceu mentalmente e seguiu Brennan indo juntos para o hospital.

BRENNAN JÁ SABIA QUE BOOTH ESTAVA DESCONTROLADO apenas por fitá-lo. Ele andava de um lado para o outro e passava as mãos no cabelo. Deixava o celular tocar até cair, e então olhava na direção da sala em que Parker se fora. Ela então sentiu seu próprio aparelho no bolso do macacão do Jeffersonian.

-Brennan.

_-Hei Brenn... Sou eu._ - A voz de Angela também demonstrava preocupação. _- Desculpe, querida... Eu tentei falar com o Booth, mas ele não responde. Como está o Parker?_

-Não sabemos. - disse ela afastando-se um pouco para que ele não ouvisse. - Os médicos ainda não disseram nada, mas eu acredito que ele apenas perdeu a consciência... Angela... - ela a chamou tentando afastar o pensamento que a atormentava. Seu olhar acompanhando os passos be Booth e a angústia do parceiro. - ... Ele devia estar nos trilhos...

A amiga nada disse. Mas ela ouviu seu suspiro pesado, e de certa forma também registrou sua preocupação. A horrível realidade que Parker Booth deveria fazer parte dos corpos...

_-Mas ele não estava Brenn... Ele... Ele está bem._ - disse ela tranquilizando-a. - _E o Booth...?_

-Ele fica andando de um lado para o outro. - ela disse. Pôde ouvir um sorriso triste de Angela. - E não para de olhar pro corredor onde ele está...

_-Parker vai ficar bem._

-Sim, ele vai. - o silêncio da amiga era uma confirmação baixa de suas próprias palavras. Ou crença nesse caso. - O que descobriram dos ossos...?

_-Foi por isso que eu liguei..._ - disse Angela, a voz agora estava mais distante. Parecia... Preocupada?! _- ... Arastoo fez uma marcação... Apenas, me responda. Booth conseguiu contatar os pais do Parker?_

-Não... - Brennan então entendeu. De alguma forma, sentiu a verdade. Ela não podia explicar, mas conseguiu entender o que Angela ia dizer, e mesmo assim era como se de certa forma acreditasse no mesmo que Booth, se aquela fosse a sensação de que arrancassem sua alma. Seu coração. - ... São eles não é?

A falta de diálogo de Angela serviu apenas para confirmar sua suspeita.

_-Eu tenho os resultados... Sim._ - então ela ouviu o som do Angelator. _- É a mãe do Parker, Rebecca, e o padrasto dele, Diogo... Brennan?_ - ela a chamou quando percebeu que sua voz sumiu por alguns segundos. - _Tem outra coisa..._

-O quê?

_-Uma mensagem... "Três nomes, mais três corpos, no entanto, não três efeitos... H,G e H." _

-O que isso quer dizer?

_-Eu ainda não sei._ - ela a ouviu admitir. _- Estamos tentando decifrá-la, estava grifada em letras do jornal do Jeffersoniam. As únicas que apareciam eram as que formavam a frase..._ - ela suspirou. _- O mais confuso são as últimas letras... Precisa avisar o Booth. Sobre a mãe do Parker. _

-Eu irei... - ela disse. - Peça ao Sr. Vaziri para ele tirar os raios-x e me mande. Vou... Falar com o Booth.

-Tudo bem. Ela desligou o telefone, e quando se virou o viu ainda andando de um lado para o outro. Seus olhos nem por um segundo deixando de observar a direção em quee Parker estava.

Sua expressão hora se fechando, hora apenas tentando se fazer entender.

-Booth...?

Brennan também não acreditava que podia ler almas, mas quando o viu - seus olhos - ela sentiu que podia ver a alma dele. E sua expressão dizendo-lhe que ele já sabia...


End file.
